1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to skimming devices. More particularly, this invention relates to skimming devices for removal of oil or other pollutants from the surface water.
2. General Background of the Invention
There are skimming devices in the art, however, it is desirable that a skimming apparatus be a simple device that can work stationary in the water, and does not require a propellor or pulling means for operation, and easily adjustable so that the mouth of the skimmer sits at the interface of the oil and the water. It is also desirable that a user not need to continually adjust the skimmer elevation during use.
Examples of possibly related patents directed to such devices are listed in the following table.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEPAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE3,704,784Floating Oil SkimmerDec. 5, 19723,730,346Skimming SystemMay 1, 19733,754,653Apparatus and Method forAug. 28, 1973Collection of Oil from Surface ofthe Sea3,822,789Oil Skimmer Module with FreeJul. 9, 1974Floating Weir Trough3,862,904Boat for collecting oil slicks andJan. 28, 1975other contaminants from the surfaceof water3,951,810Oil skimmer module with freeApr. 20, 1976floating weir trough4,208,287Oil spill skimmerJun. 17, 19804,477,348Open Sea Skimmer BargeOct. 16, 19845,043,065Variable draft oil/debris skimmingAug. 27, 1991vessel5,216,974Vessel for collecting and separating Jun. 8, 1993oil/water in a marine environmentusing submerged internal collectionand separation5,478,483Oil spill skimmer with adjustableDec. 26, 1995floating weir5,753,108Integrated oil response andMay 19, 1998recovery system and method andskimmer for use therein6,471,862Oil skimming apparatusOct. 29, 2002